Bucky's Birthday Bash
by King-Queen-and-Ace
Summary: "Or should it be called Wild Winter's Whirl" "TONY" "That doesn't even make sense" It's Bucky's birthday. And because the Avengers are the Avengers, nothing goes to plan.
**In honour of James Buchanan Barne's birthday.**

 **Bucky's Birthday Bash**

"So dear people of the Bucky's Birthday Party Committee, or the BBPC as I like to call it, what are we doing for Frosty the Snowman's Birthday?" Tony said, mouth full of Doritos, spinning on his chair.

"Tony," Pepper chided, "it's rude to speak while you're eating."

"I knew we shouldn't have put out Doritos." Rhodey muttered, eyeing Tony, Clint and Thor.

"Focus people!" Steve said loudly, trying to win back the attention of the various members of the Avengers, their significant others, and their significant others' friends. "What are we doing for Bucky?"

"I still think we should get some exotic dancers to fully integrate the Terminator into modern day society!" Tony declared now moving on to eating his beloved freeze-dried blueberries.

"I still think it's a great idea! It'll go viral on Youtube!" Darcy said grinning, before popping a Haribo in her mouth.

"Darcy!" Jane scolded, nudging her in the shoulder.

"Tony, we are not ordering exotic dancers, we are not going to make the theme of the party 'Snowy stuff and things with metal arms' and we're not going to a gay bar, because for the last time, Bucky and I are not gay!" Steve said face palming.

"Could have fooled me." Sam muttered, before returning Steve's glare with an innocent look.

"Why don't we make the theme of the party like those dance halls back in the forties?" Natasha suggested, trying to keep the calm.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Bruce mused.

"You said Bucky liked dancing 'back in the day', right?" Natasha said turning to Steve who nodded, "Well if we turn one of the Tower's floors into a dance hall, we can have music and dance."

Wanda nodded, "I like this idea."

Vision also agreed, "I think that Buchanan will like this."

"It's agreed then, we'll have a forties dance hall party." Steve declared over Tony's grumblings.

* * *

The fifty-fifth floor of Avengers Tower was soon converted from a completely empty place displaying Tony's unwanted art, to a forties style dance hall.

When Steve went to check on it, he was so overcome with emotion, he walked into a wall much to the members of 'BBPC's amusement.

* * *

However, on the morning of Bucky's birthday, (and party), the day took a (rather large) twist.

 _Beep, Avengers assemble. Beep, Avengers assemble. Beep, Avengers assemble._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tony whined, dragging himself out of his bed (that Pepper had installed for him in the lab). "It is fucking six in the morning, it is way to fucking early for some A.I.M. shits to attack the world."

The rest of the Avengers had already assembled on the roof by the time Tony arrived. Some (Steve) were pacing, agitated, others (the other Avengers who didn't wake up at freaking six in the morning) drinking disposable cups of coffee.

"We already wished Bucky a happy birthday, by the way." Clint mumbled pointing at the half asleep assassin.

"Happy Birthday, Bucky." Tony mumbled to Bucky, getting a sleepy 'Thanks' back.

"Wow, Stark is so sleepy he called James, Bucky." Natasha said looking slightly more awake, finishing the last dregs of her coffee.

"Everyone's here?" Steve asked way too loudly and awake for the majority of the Avengers, "Alright then, Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

 _Midway through the battle_

"Wanda get those A.I.M. agents over there!"

"Kind of occupied right now!"

"Need some help over here!"

"Coming, just finishing up here!"

"Clint, eyes in the skies!"

"I'm shooting down here!"

"Ah, fuckshit!"

"Language!"

"Shut up, that's getting old now!"

"Barnes, get your ass over here now!"

"Guys!"

"What now?!"

"Incoming missile and it's headed for the tower!"

"No! Not my beautiful tower which I have 85% of the credit for!"

"You only have 15%!"

"Nobody cares, Natasha!"

"Guys! It's gonna hit the tower!"

"I can stop it from causing too much damage, but it won't make the tower look _pretty_ that's for sure!"

"Well then do that genius!"

 _BOOM_

"A little damage?! That is definitely not a little damage!"

"Aw man, Pepper's gonna kill me!"

"Shut up and concentrate!"

* * *

It turned out the damage wasn't too bad. Only three floors were damaged. Unfortunately, those floors were fifty-three, fifty-four, and… fifty-five.

"Oh shit." The Avengers (bar Bucky) said unanimously as they surveyed the damage to the dance hall.

"Are you kidding me? This floor had to get blown up now? Couldn't it get blown up when Pepper's stupid art was in here?" Tony complained.

"Tony focus! What are we going to do now? There's no way we can have the party for a while. The dance hall took three weeks to prepare." Steve said eyes wide.

"Maybe we can do that party in three weeks, and instead, today, we get like crappy decorations from a store and decorate the Avengers' lounge?" Clint suggested picking up one of the chunks of wall.

"We'll have to do that." Pepper said, making her way over to them with Darcy and Jane by her side. "There's no other way to have a party today."

"Alright, everyone here's what your tasks are..."

* * *

And so the Avengers' lounge was decorated with streamers and balloons before late afternoon, without Bucky noticing. The whole process involved several trips to your average general store, an almost hulk out, and a trip to IHOP that the Avengers have sworn never to mention.

It was all worth it though, as Bucky's expression when they all jumped out and screamed "Surprise!" was priceless.

* * *

"So Bucky, what was your favourite gift?" Steve asked him as they observed Tony trying to outdrink Thor.

"Well, so far yours is the best. The Howling Commandos picture was amazing. Though Tony's promise to go to a strip club sounds quite good too." Bucky said teasing him, enjoying Steve's shocked expression.

"Yo Steve get your ass up here!" Sam hollered, making Steve leave Bucky with an apologetic smile.

"Enjoying the party?" a voice said beside him.

"Yeah, it's real nice." He said smiling, as Natasha leaned against the bar next to him.

"Well soldier boy, I better give you my present now." Natasha said turning to face him.

"Natasha, you didn't need to-" Bucky stopped protesting as soon as he felt Natasha's lips against his own.

"Change of plan Steve, I prefer Natasha's present!" Bucky yelled to Steve over the chorus of wolf whistles, "I told you so"s, and exchanges of money.

The End

 **So did you like it? Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
